oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter training
Introduction This article is about Hunter training. For more information about hunter, see the skill guide. As players level up the Hunter skill, they gain the ability to catch creatures which award greater amounts of experience when they are caught. Leveling up the Hunter skill also allows players to lay more traps at once. Training Hunter within the wilderness allows players to deploy an extra trap. Before training, always remember to bring all necessary items. It can be very time consuming to have to run back to a bank or hunter shop constantly. Weight-reducing clothing can also be helpful, since most hunting places are far from a bank. It is highly recommended that you start A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen so that you have access to the fairy rings. This will significantly reduce the time it takes to get to each hunter area. Bringing some logs and a tinderbox can be a good idea, as trapping birds can be slow. You can cook the bird meat while waiting. Required Items *Bird snare (low level hunting) *Butterfly net & 5-10 Butterfly jars (for levels 15-33) *Box trap (hunting chinchompas) *Small fishing net and rope (hunting salamanders) Training Guides Other Methods Levels 9-11 At level 9 you can start catching Copper Longtails (south-east of Fairy Ring ) at the Piscatoris Hunter area. This is recommended, as the 'Piscatoris Teleport' will teleport you very close to their location. You would need to catch 7 Copper Longtails to reach level 11. Alternatively, you could continue to catch Crimson Swifts at the Feldip hills hunter area. This method requires you to catch 12 swifts to reach level 11. Levels 11-19 Cerulean Twitch (Rellekka Hunter area, on the island north-east of Rellekka, eastern part of the island; near the coast; Fairy Ring ) Levels 19-29 Tropical Wagtail (Feldip hills, south-western corner of the map, Fairy Ring ) *At level 20 you can place 2 traps, increasing experience per hour. *The best spot to catch these specifically is located slightly north of the Hunting Expert's hut between the jungle and tropical trees. Stripy feathers are used in Fletching as well as Fishing to catch rainbow fish, which are used in baiting barb-tailed kebbit. These can be hunted at level 33. Levels 29-43, 43-59 At level 29 Hunter, you can start catching swamp lizards, which provides 152 experience for each lizard caught. However, you need to complete Priest in Peril in order to enter Morytania. The best spot to hunt them is the area southwest of the Werewolf Agility Course entrance (Fairy Ring ). This area is ghast-free; however, skillers hunting here will need to be wary of the snails, which are aggressive to players there. There is a spot just east of that which is relatively snail-free (three trees in a tight space), but a ghast wanders around there. Optional: at level 43-59 you can catch spotted kebbits. Withdraw 500 coins from the bank; deposit any weapon, shield and gloves (if worn). Go to the Piscatoris Hunter area (fairy ring code AKQ) and enter the Falconry. Rent the Gyr Falcon to catch these kebbits, but note that re-entering the Falconry mode requires you to pay 500 coin fee again. The spotted kebbit fur can be used to make spotted capes. While this provides higher experience rates than swamp lizards, it is also more click-intensive. You can expect anywhere from 47,000 - 65,000 experience per hour. It's also worth bringing a bonecrusher, as it will automatically bury the bones from the kebbits. At level 57, where you're able to catch Dark Kebbit, your experience rate will increase to 68,000 - 74,000 experience per hour when catching a mix of both Dark Kebbit and Spotted Kebbit. * At level 40 you can place 3 traps and you are able to wear a spotted cape, which reduces your total weight. Levels 47-59 Orange Salamander - You'll need at least three small fishing nets and three ropes, as well as some waterskins from the desert heat's effect. Desert clothing is optional, but the full set allows 120 seconds between each sip from a waterskin. Extra nets could come in handy as well. If you bring one extra set of rope and net, you can set up a new trap before collecting the net from the ground when a trap collapses, slightly increasing experience per hour. Hunting and releasing orange salamanders gives you about 40,000 - 64,000 experience per hour at level 47, but this rate rises with your Hunter level. To get there, pass through the Shantay Pass, and head south-east until you've reached a bridge. Cross it, and the spot is a bit more east. Alternatively, use Fairy Ring code and run north to the hunter spot. Levels 59-63/80 Red Salamander - Teleport to Castle Wars bank and walk north until you see the southern hunting spot. Alternatively you can use a spirit tree and teleport to Battlefield of Khazard, from which you can walk west, or use the Ouriana Teleport from the Lunar spellbook (71 Magic). You can average 45,000 - 50,000 experience per hour when placing 3 traps at a time. *At level 60 you can place 4 traps. *At Level 60 laying 4 traps, at the hunter ground Southwest of West Ardougne (near the Monk of Zamorak, Spirits and Hill Giants) you can on average (starting with the northwest young tree near the fence and broken wall, then moving to the second young tree southwest followed by the northeastern young tree near the dead tree, then finally the southernmost young tree) earn 70,000 exp per hour. This is utilizing no equipment beyond 4 ropes and 4 small fishing nets. *With nearly ideal conditions (in the spot above), you can generate 100,000 exp per hour with a moderately-high click intensity and paying attention. *It has been reported that with weight-reducing equipment, luck, high click intensity, stamina potions, energy potions, the shift-click drop method you can generate in excess of 100,000 exp per hour. This requires an extreme amount of concentration and is very taxing to do consistently, but it can be done. As there is not a 5th young tree at this location, you will need to move on elsewhere after level 80 to maximize your exp, especially since Red Salamanders do not generate much profit (if any at all) at the 30 GP exchange rate. It is EXTREMELY easy to lose ropes/nets because of a failed trap due to the game world despawning your gear you did not pick up. Caution must be exercised. For most players, utilizing the 4-trap method will yield between 40,000 - 70,000 per hour. *At level 66 you are able to wear the spottier cape, which reduces your weight more than the Spotted cape. Levels 63-73/80/99 At level 63 Hunter, you can start trapping red chinchompas, giving about 41,000-44,000 experience per hour. Red chinchompas have a fairly stable price because of their high demand for powertraining range. However, while profitable, you should complete the Hard Western Diaries (requires 69 Hunter) to unlock a hunting ground, as bots typically infest the normal areas, greatly reducing profit and experience per hour. You are limited to four traps if you hunt red chinchompas immediately, however. After each successful catch, click on the trap that contains the chinchompa, and click on a spare trap to quickly set another one. It'll take 47,796 red Chinchompas from level 63 or 41,692 red Chinchompas from level 80 to level 99. *You will profit about }}}} from red chinchompas at the current average market value of }}}} as of , from level 63 to 99. *At level 80 you can place 5 traps, increasing the hourly experience from Red Chinchompas. Levels 73/80-99 At level 73, you can hunt black chinchompas instead, which provides more profit, in addition to placing one extra trap (so at level 80, you can place 6 traps,). However, black chinchompas are located around level 32-36 Wilderness, and is a hotspot for player killers. If you are attacked (and you cannot escape) while you have black chinchompas, you can release them - this way, your killer will not get any chinchompas you obtained, discouraging them from killing you. After each successful catch, click on the trap that contains the chinchompa, and click on a spare trap to quickly set another one. It'll take 38,228 black chinchompas from level 73 or 35,075 black chinchompas from level 80 to level 99. You will profit about }}}} from black chinchompas at the current average market value of }}}} as of , from level 73 to 99. Levels 80-99 With the release of Fossil Island, Herbiboars become available to track at level 80 WITH an additional requirement of 31 Herblore. It should be noted that the 1,950 Hunting XP is the base value and scales with level, about 29 additional experience gained per level above level 80 Hunter. In addition to Hunter experience, Herbiboars also offer Herblore experience. The amount depends upon the amount of herbs collected. There is also a 1/6,500 chance to obtain the Herbi pet when a player harvests the creature. Wielding magic secateurs yields more/better quality herbs while harvesting the herbiboar. Category:Hunter Category:Skills